


Warm

by Elri



Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [52]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Drabble, Huddling For Warmth, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25242436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elri/pseuds/Elri
Summary: “Mmmm… you’re warm.”
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Elri's 100/100 Challenge [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Warm

“Just hang in there Jim, we’ll be out of here in no time.” Bones pulled him closer, trying to wrap their jackets impossibly tighter against the chill from the mouth of the cave.  _ Dammit Enterprise, hurry up and find us _ . 

Jim leaned in,  ** “ ** ** Mmmm ** **... you’re warm.”  **

“Let’s hope we stay that way. Don't you go falling asleep on me now, that’s the last thing we need. Pretend you’re somewhere hot, like in Iowa during the summer.”

“I’d rather be somewhere nice. One of those vacation planets, you and me.”

“I’d like that. Just stay with me, and we can go.”


End file.
